Underwater
by SwiftFeather
Summary: [ Sequel to Blood Plague ] Someone murders military officers, and frames Edward for it. Ed comes face to face with a relative of someone he knew... and the person plots to kill him before the military catches the escaped Ed. Will Ed survive?
1. Helping you, 'Murderer'

**Title: **Underwater (Sequel to Blood Plague)

**Author: **SwiftFeather

**Date Started: **August 13, 2007

**Chapter: **Crime

**Description of chapter: **A kid commits a murder and frames Edward Elric for it.

**Rating: **K+

* * *

It was dark in the alleyway in Central. A young boy with braids stood there, a person wearing military uniform falling to the ground in front of him. A few more bodies lay strewn around in a bloody mess. Roy Mustang hissed and turned, running away. The boy in red coat didn't want to give chase, cursing and he dashed out of the alleyway. "Hey!" Someone shouted, but the blonde boy continued running, rain streaming down his face.

* * *

Edward Elric sneezed as he went back up the stairs to his apartment and opened the door. Alphonse was waiting for him, a big suit of armor sitting on the bed. "Edward! Its raining and you go around, running like that." Alphonse scolded like a parent. Edward laughed.

"Sorry… I was out for something." Ed said, evading Alphonse's questioning looks. He sat down on the ground, fumbling inside his suitcase. "What are you looking for?" Alphonse asked, looking at Edward.

"Oh… nothing. Just the report I did for that darn colonel. I need to submit it to him." Ed said. "Ah! Found it!" Ed exclaimed, taking out a crumpled piece of paper from his suitcase. "Time to sleep…" He said as he slapped the piece of paper on the table so that he can take it the next morning.

* * *

Edward got off the taxi, yawning as he approached the Central Headquarters. He was tired, and he told Alphonse not to come along with him, for he'll be back soon.

Ed stepped into the compound and he heard 'chk-cak' sounds around him, the sound of guns. Looking around, Edward watched as men in military uniforms surrounded him, pointing guns at him. A man walked out from the crowd. It was Roy Mustang. A short guy was beside him – almost as short as Edward himself, standing beside Roy, looking very serious. He might just be Ed's age… but he was older, probably in his late teenage years (18 years old). He was silver haired and golden eyed, and it reminded him of a certain someone he met a month ago. Somebody called Pine.

Edward frowned and looked at the colonel. "Hey colonel, I got the report right here… you don't have to be so uptight about a small report." Ed said nervously, walking towards the colonel. Then someone ran out in front of colonel Mustang. "Edward Elric. You are officially arrested for murder." Roy said bitterly, looking at Edward with fierce eyes. Edward tensed, looking at the person. The person in front of Roy was holding a tranquilizer gun, aimed at him. The person was Riza Hawkeye.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't kill anybody!" Edward said, gulping. Then he leapt up in the air was Riza fired a shot at him. The dart missed. Edward was panicking. _What the hell did I do? WHAT THE HELL… I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!? _Edward dashed towards the men. The men tensed, all freaked out. _What's up with these people?!_

Then something hit his back, and he heard Roy Mustang shout , "Ed, don't you dare hurt my men!" Edward pun around and noticed a dart sticking out of his shoulder, and his vision dimming. A numbness spread towards his limbs, and he felt drowsy. He watched as Roy ran towards him.

Edward felt arms catch him as his vision spun, and his eyes closed.

* * *

Edward woke up sometime later, feeling a throb in his head. He reached out with his automail arm, wanting to feel the cool metal on his head. But instead he felt a dull plastic. "Huh?" Edward looked at his arm. Someone had changed it into a temporary plastic arm while he was asleep. His leg was still the same one that Winry had helped him make. He sighed with relief, and Roy Mustang came in, his gloves on. He stood at a corner and eyed Edward wearily. Two armed guards were behind him.

"What's the meaning of this, colonel?" Edward asked, grinning.

Roy tensed. "Edward. Why did you do it?" Roy asked, clenching his teeth. "The blood you've spilled upon the streets… of our military men. Why did you kill them? And why did you try to kill me?" Roy said, looking at him coldly.

"Huh? I… didn't…" Edward said, his face blank. "I didn't murder or… kill anyone." Edward muttered. Roy was frustrated. "You'll be justified on court tomorrow, and we're taking your silver watch. You're now suspended, until further notice." Roy said, walking out of the room, his back stiff and face pale.

Edward was shocked. "Wha…? What the?" One of the armed guards left with Roy, and only one remained. Time passed. Edward couldn't do anything. There was no more noise from outside. The only guard in there looked over at Ed. Edward caught a glimpse of silver hair under his beret.

"Hey… its you." Edward said.

The guy tensed. "Um, yes. I have heard much about you, Edward Elric. I don't think you're the one who killed them… but, they sort of caught your face on tape, so there was no denying it."

"What?! I am NOT the killer!" Edward said, getting up. The man looked at him, nodding somehow. "Tch. I believe you." He smiled. "I suppose it wasn't you. Maybe, you will want to try to get to the bottom of this?" The man offered. "I can help out. I am called Richard." He said, looking at Edward. Then he checked outside before coming back to unlock Ed's chains. "there, don't know where that metal arm of yours is… I think its with the colonel. You get out now, and I'll try to distract the others. I meet you again, somewhere, later."

Edward grinned. "Thanks, I owe you one." Ed ran out of the room, still feeling sore. His arm felt weird, but he ignored it. _Who the hell impersonated me anyway?_ Edward thought. He soon found his way out without getting caught and fled to the warehouses at the sides of Central.

Edward went into Warehouse 8, the first from the left and hid behind boxes of ammunitions, panting. He sat there, his body feeling strange. _That damn tranquilizer…_He thought and sighed. Winry was supposed to come sometime… and Edward wondered how long he slept. It was night time in Central now, and Ed supposed he slept for the whole day.

He was hungry, and he wasn't admitting it. Perhaps he should just walk around… and ask for some food or something. Edward got up ad shuffled off into a more secluded part of Central, walking around with the rest of the shady characters. Ed wondered when he'd meet with Richard again.

A woman stepped in front of him, looking strangely down at him. She took in his appearance and smiled. "You want some food? You look hungry…" She whispered. Edward blinked up at her, and he nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

The woman smiled and led him along the streets before turning into a small house. "Come in…" she said. Edward wasn't sure about that place. It was stinky. It was dark. And it was full of bubbling stuff, and their stenches that seeped from the test tubes made him feel sick. "Err… I think I'll pass, Madame…" He said, feeling faint. The woman stepped out, holding a glass of juice in her hand. "Here… don't worry, its orange juice."

Edward stared at the juice. It looked fresh, and clean. Edward smiled. "Alright." He said, and drank the whole cup. It was rather refreshing… "Thanks… I think… I'd be on my way." He said, walking out of the door and continuing down the street.

The woman watched as Edward walked away. "It is done here, Colonel. Your sharp skills are great." The woman said. She remembered what the colonel had told everyone yesterday night, when he was hurt.

"_Listen! If anyone of you sees this boy, do all your means to get him! He's with long blonde hair that's braided and with golden eyes…" The colonel said, before limping back to the headquaters. "Best if he's alive… he must be alive, okay?"_

The woman was pleased. "Yeah, he'd be alive… but barely."

Edward continued walking along the streets, his insides boiling. His head felt heavy suddenly and his slid down onto the ground, panting. He felt sick. His head was burning up and Edward coughed feebly. He couldn't carry on…

_Why…? Why is my head hurting so much…? I feel sick… what's going on… _Edward thought. He shuffled around lazily, not catching a sign of Richard.

"Where the hell is he?!" Edward said aloud, burying his face in his hands.

Ed was devastated.

* * *

**Finally, finite. Wasn't much time typing this… schools around bothering me. :( so won't have much time… so the next chaps gonna take longer, but stay tuned!!!!**

**PLS READ AND REVIEW **


	2. Are you?

Are you…?

Edward Elric looked around, panting on the ground. A figure ran towards him. "Edward!" Richard yelled, holding onto him. Edward gasped and looked up at Richard. "Richard… I feel sick…"

"It's okay, I'll get you out of here." Richard said, carrying Edward up with much difficultly. "My brother's waiting for you in the car. He's come to help us." Richard ran towards a car parked at the end. A blond haired boy sat in the car and turned around. "Hurry… is… that the boy you were intending to save?" The boy asked Richard. "Yeah." Richard replied. "This is my brother, Edward. Both of you have the same name, isn't it coincidental?" Richard said, putting Edward at the back. "I'll go and distract the army, you and Elric escape first… Edward? Are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah." Edward said staring at Ed and then looking back up at Richard. "You go, I'll take care of him." Richard smiled and ran off, closing the door and Edward took off. Edward Elric stared at Edward. "You…" Ed stared, then Edward cut him off. "…look a lot like me. I know." Edward drove on, not speaking a word, then he pulled up at a small corner of Central. There was a light gushing sound from beside the car. Ed coughed, the poison inside him was weakening him. "Where… am I?" He asked.

"You? You're in hell."

"What…?"

Richard stared at the Colonel and the men in front of him, and all around him at the Central Headquarters' grounds. Roy Mustang stared at Richard with an angry look on his face. "What… did you say?" Roy asked, stepping forward and grabbing Richard's collar. "Edward Elric was… taken by somebody you think was your brother?! Good thing you're frank with me, once I tried to force the truth out of you… You know… a Pine Needles, right?"

Richard's eyes widened. "She's… my sister. My brother Edward went to look for her… Have you seen her?"

Roy let go of Richard and looked away. "She's… dead. She died when she revived Edward Elric." Roy said, putting a hand up to his eyes, shaking his head. "And who's the other Edward again? Your true name… isn't Richard Law, isn't it?"

"No, sir." Richard said, looking down. "I am Sewing. Sewing Needles." Sewing said in a small voice. Some of the officers giggled. "Shut up!" Roy yelled. "And your brother?"

Sewing squeezed his eyes shut. "My brother…"

"My real name is Pinsand. Pinsand Needles." Pinsand looked at Edward. Edward Elric stared up at Pinsand. Then he laughed. He laughed so hard that it actually hurt.

"HAHAHA. Pins and Needles? WHO THE HELL HAVE SUCH A WEIRD NAME?!" Ed laughed, rolling on the ground where Pinsand had threw him. Edward coughed because he laughed too much and stared up at Pinsand. "Your sister… was her name Pine?"

Pinsand kicked Ed's face. Hard. "Don't you dare say her name… YOU MURDERER! I will kill the army for this. I have annihilated three units of them! I almost killed a Colonel too! Because I have your looks. Now everyone thinks you're a killer. But I AM. Because you made me seek revenge. The army took away our mum and dad… and NOW MY SISTER! I'll make you pay…" Pinsand grabbed Edward up. "YOU TOOK MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME!"

Edward stared up at Pinsand. He could see his sadness. Behind his sadness… his sister. Pine. "Pine…" Edward said looking at nothing. His eyes were misted. "Pine. How much lives must be taken wherever I go…? I am not worth this… I was a sinner. You sacrificed your life… for me? And I did not know…? Pine…" Edward looked down as Pinand panted from the anger.

"… WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!" Edward yelled, tears streaming from his eyes.

Pinsand looked astounded. "You… didn't…know?" He asked. Edward shoved Pinsand away, and stumbled towards the bank, running away. Pinsand was angry. "You… even if you did not know… YOU DESERVE TO DIE! FOR MY SISTER!" Pinsand screamed, and ran forward.

**ARGH SHORT TomoRROW I have English exam… so this serves as a practice…**

**REVIEW PLS**

**TEMMM! Copying WWK's style hahahahaha **

**XxHouranxX: Thanks )**

**AkitaFallow: haha! I'll work on it!!! D**


	3. Underwater

Underwater 

Everything was in slow motion. Pinsand caught hold of Edward's waist and they both plummeted into the river. They started to sink immediately because of Edward's automail. Edward's eyes closed as the poison finally did its job, leaving him unconscious. Bubbles issued from his mouth, chasing each other up to the surface. Pinsand let go of him, floating up to the surface and gasping for air. "You-" He said, looking around, expecting Edward to surface up with him, but there was no one. "… Edward Elric?" Pinsand asked, blinking and staring around. "EDWARD ELRIC!"

"Edward Elric!"

Someone on the bank shouted. Pinsand turned around. There was a man dressed in blue. The man he regonised… The man he had tried to kill nights ago. "Colonel?" Pinsand asked, staring up. He looked so much like Edward. A girl popped out beside Roy Mustang. "Ed!" She said, tears in her eyes. "… you look…"she said, staring at him. Obviously she noticed the difference, so did the suit of armour beside her.

Roy reached out with a hand and tugged his right arm, hauling him to shore. Then Roy Mustang let go, whipping around and putting handcuffs on his flesh left arm and automail right arm. "You…" Mustang said, looking at Pinsand.

"What are you doing?!" Winry yelled, tugging at Roy's arm. "He isn't…"

"This guy is NOT Edward Elric!" Roy yelled. "His automail is only up till his elbow!" Roy tore off Pinsand's sleeve, revealing the automail up till the elbow. "WHERE THE HELL IS EDWARD ELRIC?!"

Pinsand stared and looked towards the river. "He's…" Pinsand shook. "He's… I didn't mean it…" Pinsand said. Roy stared. His eyes widened. Then he tore off his jacket and ran towards the river. "ED!" Alphonse yelled, trying to get into the water too, but Winry clutched at his arm. "Stop! Al! Your blood seal…"

Roy dived in and swam downwards. _Dammit, where the hell are you?!_

**YEAH YEAH… SHORT.**

WWKhahahahahahahahha I shall! I SHALL COPY YOU xD

Bar-Ohki: thanks. I will make YOU panic. WAHAHAHAHA –evil- Hitsugaya rawkth my life!!! Sorry , random. :D

Goodbye, my little kiddies. I shall go and study geography. MY MAP READING SUCKTH. XD see you.


	4. Heart of Pure Water

WAAAA Today's maths paper was a total disaster, I tell you. IT WAS SO HARD THAT IF YOU SLAP YOUR HEAD WITH IT, YOU'D GET KNOCKED OUT!!! PARDON THE PUN!!!! XD lol!

Ok, so basically, this is what you've been waiting for PPPPPPEEEEEOPLE. ZANK KYEWW for da reviews xD hahahaha. REVIEW MORE PLS.

Heart Like Pure Water 

Edward Elric's hand floated freely and gently in the water. His golden hair was spread out, running across his pale face. Someone grabbed the hand that was floating freely and limply. Roy Mustang pulled the limp Edward up from the bottom of the river (riverbed lol) and shook him. Edward remained still, even in the currents that was flowing past them.

Roy kicked off from the riverbed, and broke the banks, panting and swimming towards shore. He shoved Edward Elric up onto land and climbed up, kneeling beside Ed immediately. Roy shook Edward hard. "Fullmetal. Fullmetal!" Roy yelled. "Damn it… Edward Elric!" Edward's head lolled aside, water spilling out of his semi-opened mouth. Roy dragged Edward up as Alphonse tried to run towards his brother. "Brother!" But a few officers had held him back. Pinsand was sitting on the ground, guarded by one guard.

Roy hit Edward's back, and more water spilled out of Edward's mouth. Roy put him flat back on the ground again. "Damn you… I was wrong, so just wake up, alright?!" Roy yelled, putting his palms on Ed's chest, then he pumped. One… two… three… four… More water from his mouth. Edward did not stir. Then someone ran towards Roy. "Mustang! Colonel Mustang!" An old lady cried. She was holding a bottle in her hand. "I heard, Mustang, sir…" She stopped when she saw Edward Elric, lying on the ground. The suit of armour trying to get to him. A blonde girl with long hair staring straight ahead, shaking her head and crying. "Roy Mustang… sir?" She asked again. Then she tossed the bottle to Roy Mustang, whose head was down , his face anguished and wet. He had given up on saving the boy in front of him. Then he saw the bottle.

"Its… not drowning, sir." The woman said. "Poisoning. I… followed your orders." She said. Roy grabbed the bottle in his hands, and opened the bottle cap. Then he tilted Ed's head back and poured the contents in. Pinsand watched with wide eyes. Roy pinched Edward's nose and shook him a little. Edward coughed hard a few times as the antidote went down the wrong way. "Cough! Cough… Colonel… Bastard… you made it… cough… go down the wrong pipe… cough…" Edward said, his golden eyes opening. Edward smiled up at Roy. Then he looked over at Alphonse and Winry. "Al… stupid girl… haha…" He said. Winry 'hmphed', smiling and wiping her eyes. "You're okay…" Alphonse sighed. "Brother… you… didn't die…"

"Of course not-"

"I am sorry."

Edward pushed himself up, looking at Pinsand. "Oh." Edward said, his eyes narrowing. Pinsand looked down. "I… wanted… my sister to be alive…" Pinsand said.

Edward looked down. "I… Pine. I did not know too, Pinsand. I just…" Sewing ran out. "Pinsand!" He yelled, embracing his brother. "Pinsand… Edward Elric!" Sewing said, looking at Ed.

Edward stared and smiled. "You really… love each other."

"Just like you and Al, Ed." Sewing said. "You okay?"

"I am fine…"

_Just fine…_

Stay tuned for epilogue!!

No time to reply to reviews…

Examination day #4 --- Science!


End file.
